Thy Will be Done
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: He didn't believe in gods or goddesses.


A/N: Had some technical difficulties which rendered my words count off the charts.

Every year, there was a male sacrifice of the enemy to the goddess of war in Talfryn's wartime of need. This time Arkala attacked, burning the crops and houses of Talfrynian land and its people on their way to the castle. In one faction, an entire village burned down, the ashes trampled by Arkalan feet.

In Kismet, closer to the castle, an Arkalan general spared the peoples' lives and gave himself up to prevent any more bloodshed. Shadow believed this war was pointless, which is why he dropped his sword and let the people capture him. Told his faction to tell their king he was dead.

Now, his hands and chest were bound. He was stripped of his Arkalan uniform and brought before the king.

King Fox looked at him with piercing green eyes, a deep-set frown in place. Shadow looked back, unfettered, teeth bared in an animalistic snarl until one of the guards shoved his face against the cold marble floor.

"Sacrifice him to Her," the king said, voice low and somehow filled with regret.

As Shadow was dragged away, he kept his eyes on the royal family, surprised as the queen wept for him. He was thrown in the dank, cold dungeon, the floor chilling his bare feet. Shadow never believed in gods or goddesses anyhow.

A week had passed, or at least Shadow thought it was a week. He sat up as the door to his cell room opened and a white wolf with a fennec fox stepped into the cramped room.

"Time's up, General," the wolf sneered, pulling Shadow to his feet as the fox flanked his other side.

"Where are you taking me?" Shadow asked, voice rough from disuse. His body felt foreign as he walked with the two guards away from Kismet into Yond. A barren, dry place where the kingdom of Talfryn used to be, before the Drought. He knew this place well enough from his excursions as a child. Mei wasn't too happy that day and he couldn't go outside for the rest of the evening.

They pulled him to a stop, unshackled him and then left as the acrid, dry wind picked up. Shadow took a step back as the wind and dust swirled around him, taking on the form of a woman.

She wore a red, opaque veil, a Talfrynian green war dress, and gold shoes; a sword in hand as She silently tossed Her second one at Shadow.

Shadow grunted as She attacked, blocking Her downward strike as he was on the defensive. He sucked in a breath as he danced around Her, each clang of their swords vibrating through him. Just as quickly as he had gotten the sword, it was across the plain. He looked at this goddess as She attacked, knocking him onto his back.

"Go ahead," he said, feeling the tip of Her blade against his throat. If his faction carried his order out, he's been dead for about a week. Maybe more, yet for him to die in battle against a goddess or swordswoman or whatever She was would give him the honor he always craved for.

The woman paused, lifting Her veil and meeting Shadow's dark gaze. "Never have I met a sacrifice that yearned for their end," She said. "For that, you shall know my name."

Shadow waited for Her to speak again, never hearing such an accent from anyone in Talfryn. "Well?" he challenged, meeting her green eyes. It looked like She had seen so much despite looking so young.

"Sandy," She answered, standing over him. With that, She drove Her sword through his chest, never breaking eye contact as Shadow groaned.

He waited. Waited to slip away from his body, waited to leave this mortal realm and yet he just stared into those green eyes.

"You," She started, pulling her blade out of him. "you can't be. . ."

Be what? Still alive? At this point, Shadow was convinced he had passed on. He touched the wound on his chest, fingers coming back red with his own blood.

"What's going on?" he demanded, watching the woman stare at him.

She drew in a breath, pulling the red veil back over Her face. "I've been looking for Him for so long. It's You," she mumbled, stepping towards Shadow. "My god of war."

No. That wasn't right, he was mortal. Shadow frowned, realizing that this was the first time he had ever been captured by an enemy. It was the first time he had ever lost a battle aside from being forced his rank. He looked at Sandy, only now feeling a certain pull towards her.

Shadow didn't believe in gods or goddesses. However, he believed in fate and it was cruel. He as a god of war was laughable. It'd be just like fate to bestow something like this upon him.

He took one more look at this goddess. Her will was his. He would spend the rest of his days by Her side. After all, She had bested him in a fight.


End file.
